1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to lenses, and particularly to a lens and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, optical modules for taking photos have been widely used in mobile terminals, such as mobile phones and lap-top computers.
Optical modules typically include a barrel, a number of lenses, and a filter. The plurality of the lenses and the filter are received in the barrel. Generally, each of the lenses includes a central transparent portion and a peripheral portion. The central transparent portion is configured for converging or diverging the light beams. The peripheral portion surrounds and extends from the central transparent portion. The central transparent portion and the peripheral portion are usually integrally formed. Since a typical material of the central transparent portion and the peripheral portion is a transparent plastic material, a spacer is desirable to be disposed between neighboring lenses to prevent the light beams transmitting through the peripheral portion and resulting in inferior image quality.
However, the application of the spacer does not satisfy the oft-conflicting requirements of compactness and low cost.
What is needed, therefore, is a lens which can be easily and compactly assembled into the optical module.